FIG. 19 is a schematic side view showing a conventional light-emitting diode (LED) chip package body. FIG. 20 is a schematic view showing the bin distribution of light-emitting diode chip package bodies in which the LED chips used have the same wavelength and same brightness.
Referring to FIG. 19, the conventional light-emitting diode (LED) chip package body includes an LED chip 91 mounted on a lead frame 90, and an lens 92 formed on the lead frame 90 so as to cover the LED chip 91.
The electrodes (not shown) of the LED chip 91 are connected electrically to the corresponding legs 900 of the lead frame 90 via wires 93.
It should be noted that a fluorescent layer 94 is formed on an electrode-side surface of the LED chip 91. The formation of the layer 94 is achieved by the following steps: coating the electrode-side surface of the LED chip 91 with liquid fluorescent layer material; and curing the liquid fluorescent layer material by baking process so as to form the fluorescent layer 94.